


Sterek in Wonderland

by chantelle82



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantelle82/pseuds/chantelle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little crack!AU drabble with Stiles and Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek in Wonderland

   “Move down, move down!”  
  
   Derek frowned at the man in the over-sized green felt hat.  
  
   “Babe, come on.  Get up,” Stiles whispered as he moved from the seat directly on the left of him to the one on the right.  
  
   “This is ridiculous, Stiles,” Derek said as he watched tea being poured into a four-tier tea cup.  “That there is what happens when you get only positive reinforcement for everything you do.  No wonder the only people he can wrangle to this thing is two hostages, a hare and a goddamn mouse.”  
  
   “And you say this to the guy who spends most of his time with wolves…” Stiles responds.  “…Way to feel the love.  Here eat this.”  Derek looks at the tray filled with cupcakes and custard-filled pastries.  
  
   “No way.  After spending THREE hours twenty-seven feet tall because of a stupid mushroom…”  
  
   “Hey, don’t blame me you couldn’t work out what the ‘other’ side of a mushroom was.  Personally, I enjoyed the view.  Walking along and getting to look up at…”  Stiles smirked as Derek blushed.  
  
   “Shut up.  Don’t think you can act all cute and make me forget that this is all your fault.  You had to go and push that witch into proving herself…Goddamn it!”  Derek exclaimed as he ducked to avoid a pepper shaker covered in jam.  
  
   “Come on…this is awesome.  We got to talk to a caterpillar…a caterpillar, Derek,” Stiles said around a mouthful of pink-iced biscuit.  
  
   “Don’t think I didn’t notice you and that stupid white rabbit.  ‘Don’t worry, I’ll go find your gloves’…’Of course, I’ll go get your fan’.  You left me alone with that shitty Dodo.  He tried to get me to invest in some stupid mome rath plantation.  I now know way too much about mome rath breeding habits,”  Derek shuddered.  
  
   “You are so cute when you have your frowny eyebrows,” Stiles said as he planted a quick kiss on Derek’s nose.  Derek noted the shifty glint in Stiles’ eyes.  “Hey, Mad Hatter!  Guess whose unbirthday it is?  This big guy over here!”  
  
   “Stiles…”  
  
   “Marvellous, marvellous!  Everybody sing…A very happy unbirthday to…”  
  
   “This will not be forgotten, Stiles.”

**the end**


End file.
